


The price of reassurance

by Awenseth



Series: Pandora Hearts kinkmeme [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: AU, Kink Meme, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his little "talk" with Break has Rufus a realization about where he could find the answer to something he wanted to know since years, but what is he ready to sacrifice for it and is it really that bad or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price of reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt which inspired this was the following:
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **“Everyone knows just how far Count Rufus Barma will go for a little bit of information...”**  
> 

The constant sound of pages being flipped filled the silence of the large study, the light of the sun streaming inside from the windows gave a little glow to the many ancient books placed on the shelves cowering the walls. At the large mahogany desk sat the ground for the noise, a man looking about to be in his late thirties, his long crimson coloured hair tied back into a low ponytail by a ribbon. Thought not many should be fooled by looks seeing that the man was not so young as his body might show, then it was his contract with a creature most commoners who didn’t know the truth would refer to as a demon which kept him from aging. The man was hunched over an old manuscript, crimson eyes - the eyes of misfortune in the mind of fools -, reading hungrily over the pages he had just discovered. How could he have missed this piece of information all this time when he read through the manuscript of the Great Hero Jack Vessalius? He really didn’t know, but his little “chat” with that idiot Xerxes Break as he now called himself had made him realize something. Beside that, his old friend still could hit pretty hard with her fan no matter how fable her body has become. 

He could have hit himself with his own fan for missing this while reading over the lines:

_“…The two children whom I have taken under my wing seem to feel better now in the household, Gilbert even smiled at me after he fully understood that I have no bad intentions and mostly won’t ever dare hurting Vincent. The two brothers look only in some of their features alike and the waviness of their hair, but the strong love they share is truly touching. Gil, the older by one year has ebony coloured hair and golden eyes, Vincent on the other hand has golden hair, but the poor boy was burdened with a hard destiny. I needed to ask Glen about his eyes to which he replied that Vincent’s eyes are heterochromatic. The mismatched eyes wouldn’t even had posed a problem, but the fact that one of them was the shade of red wine makes things bad. He hates it when bath time comes or he needs to change clothes and someone other then Gil is also inside. I have a good guess that he is ashamed of his scars, but it still angers me, the ignorance of humans to throw a child away because of something which wasn’t their fault....”_

The entry went further, but it only described Jack Vessalius’s attempts to gain the trust of the younger boy. Standing up from the desk hurried the man outside of his study and to the long stairs of his mansion, grabbing his cloak, his trusty fan already hidden in his jacket, cane and hat on the way to the door and nearly making his servant jump in fright as he passed him on his way out. 

“M…Master Rufus?” Reim called out shocked, but was of course ignored. The younger man sighed as he started polishing his glasses, his master was again hunting for information.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

The Nightray mansion loomed like a dark creature towering towards the skies, making most people avoid the so called Traitorous Dukedom. The bypassers looked on curiously as a black carriage stopped beside the first one standing in front of the large gates, this one bearing the crest of the Barma Family.

Inside the large mansion were meanwhile the members of the Nightray family making themselves ready to make a visit to one of their family vacation homes because lady Nightray was the option her husband needed to take care about his blood pressure. They were about to leave from the hall to the carriage outside when a frightened servant come in followed by an unlikely guest. 

“Sir Duke Barma?” asked Bernard Nightray already looking around because he expected to spot Duchess’s Rainsworth’s wheelchair any second. 

“Excuse me for my uninformed barging in Sir Duke Nightray, but I must urgently speak with your adopted son Sir Vincent and that sadly can’t be put on a later time.” at this pointed Reo helpfully upstairs “Please, don’t let my presence bother you and go about with your plans for today.” with that the crimson haired man bowed and hurried upstairs, leaving the remaining Nightray family to look after him with complete confusion on their faces before Reo decided to try manoeuvring them to the carriage.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

By the time the young servant managed with the help of Hans to lead all four outside managed also Rufus to find the door he was looking for. Taking a deep breath to stop the shaking of his hands, this was it, there was a great chance that he also remembered and maybe he could give information about _her_. He didn’t care what the other might ask in return as long as there is a slight chance to gain new knowledge. It was true that he had never talked to the younger brother of Raven’s contractor, but he didn’t need to, he knew that they were alike. Closed up from this world, with perfectly carved masks, manipulative, scarred through the unjust from pathetic excuses of humans, only truly trusting themselves to the only ones whom have cared for them all their lives…Taking one last swallow he knocked on the door.

 _“Mother Nightray, I have already explained that I don’t wish to leave to the weekend house.”_ come the voice of the man he was looking for. Grabbing the doorknob he twisted it and walked inside. 

The room was luxuriously decorated like the rest of the mansion, with the exception that the floor was partly littered with cut up dolls. Averting his gaze from the dolls which made dark memories flash into his mind, _dead people cowered in their own blood from their slit throats, a little boy around ten with short red hair standing over the corpses with a fan held tightly in his little hand, blood dripping from it slowly to the ground._ Banning the thoughts searched blood coloured eyes after the owner of the room, finally spotting him sitting by the window, but what surprised him was the blue coloured wind-up mouse lying in this lap. 

His Chain, Yamane. 

The only thing confusing at the scene was that according to everyone had the young man - or so he seemed to the eye -, if he was truly the boy Jack Vessalius had taken in, still problems controlling his Chain’s powers. Rufus hadn’t paid much attention to that, but now he figured that Dormouse was in a way just like his Dodo, both Chains possessing powers with which they would protect their masters from the cruel reality of the world. 

How ironic that they had jet again something in common. 

“Duke Barma, what an unexpected surprise. What do I own your visit.” it wasn’t a question, but a statement as the blonde stood up from his seat, placing Dormouse gently down at which the creature gave a squeak of protest. This certainly reminded him of Dodo, he remembered when his Chain nearly attacked Reim when he called him away to Pandora and he had the black feathered bird in his arms and put him down because of that. 

“I merely come here for information’s Sir Nightray, I believe you just like Xerxes Break still have your memories form the past even before you have landed in the Abyss.” Rufus stated calmly, watching the little flicker of an emotion rush over the handsome face before it disappeared, Dormouse letting out a hiss like sound. 

What a protective little thing. 

“And how did you come to this, ah, little theory Duke Barma?” Vincent asked innocently, but was still curious as he observed the other man. 

“It is mostly an assumption, but I had an interesting chat a few days ago with that annoying Clown and he told me about his little runin with the Will of the Abyss and he told me an interesting information about two children walking into the room. One of them shockingly similar to you.” Rufus said calmly, but his hand was ready to grab his fan if he needed to fight, from what he knew form experience was the other was bearing deep scars on both his body and soul and the Tragedy of Sabiere together with the time in the Abyss have only worsened the case. 

“Hmm…” was the only reply he got as the other started to make his way slowly into his direction, like a panther ready to pounce, grabbing the large scissors from the commode. “What would my gain be if I could remember and tell you what you want to know?” he asked curiously, like a child. 

He was now only two steps away. 

“You should know that I do anything to get what I want.” Rufus answered, but needed to swallow hard when the blonde had backed him against the wall before he could grab his fan, the cold metal of the scissor stroking in a gentle manner against his cheek was a strange sensation, but not eternaly unpleasant. 

“I might take you up to your word then, if you fulfil my request Duke Barma, I will tell you _everything_ you wish to know.” Vincent all but purred into the man’s ear, pressing their bodies closer together before letting his weapon fall to the ground. 

Rufus shuddered at the sudden contact while his brain tried to piece together what was currently happening here. Thought it had a hard time when concentrating on the warm body pressed against him, those delicate, but deadly hands gently opening the clips holding his tunic together and letting it slide to the ground. He tried to say something, but soft lips were immediately on his own, a tongue pushing playfully against his. He guessed that his body switched over to instinct mode then he felt his arms wrap around the blonde man’s thin waist, pulling him closer for more contact. Lips and tongue fighting for dominance in their heated game. 

Vincent felt pleased with himself when he felt the other man kiss him back hungrily while pulling their bodies closer. The blonde buried his hands into those soft, crimson locks. He needed to admit that the appearance of the Barma Duke had slightly surprised him, but not in a bad way seeing that there was something he was curious about and the other man was the only one who could satisfy that curiosity. When the need for air started to burn his lungs needed Vincent to pull away, a thin line of saliva connected their for air gasping mouths. 

Just when had either of them closed their eyes? 

The same little question had also run through Rufus’s head as he gazed down into dual coloured irises, he needed to admit they suited the other better together then alone. A gentle pull on wrists made him follow the other deeper into the room, not even noticing that his fan was now lying beside the other’s scissors on the red carpet, or that Dormouse had left. The only thing he noticed was the person leading him, yes the golden and red irises were perfect for a person whom you could describe as both an angel and a demon. Then the next thing he knows is that he is already laying on the soft bed with the other straddling his hips while his arms are pinning his to the sheets. He is suddenly feeling like the prey, but he was the one who said that they would do anything for the needed information and Rufus Barma never went back on his word! 

Vincent smirked down at his prey, long fingers trying to get the buttons of his white dress shirt open, the other's shirt was luckily easily pulled of and joined his shirt on the ground. In the past was he always self-conscious about how much he wanted others to see from his body, because of the scars marring his pale skin. Though he knew that the other would ignore the scars then he himself bore them, he had felt the faint scars on his back when removing the shirt, that what those crimson eyes were now looking at was the seal on his chest. A little shudder had run through his body when the other traced it with his glowed hand. 

“I was there when you contracted with Dormouse so ho…” but the words died in his throat when Vincent took the redhead’s hand in his and pulled the glove down with his teeth then doing the same with the other and as last his own. 

“Nuhuh…” he said while placing two fingers on Rufus’s lips “something for something.” 

Rufus looked up at the other man nodding slowly before his gaze flickered back to the seal, partly done with its round. He wanted to know how this happened and maybe even reverse it, not many had such luck as that idiot Break. He barely registered Vincent’s words, but knew that he won’t get anywhere if he will be only lying here under the other, not that he felt bothered by it which was strange. He also had a good guess to where all of this will lead to and started racking his brain asto what to do. The ground for this was the little, embarrassing fact, that with sixty seven was the Head of the Barma Dukedom still a virgin!

Sure he knew what sex was, he had looked it all up, but never felt the desire to do the act! The only person he would have imagined getting intimate with had made it clear in an early age that the deepest love she would be able to give him would be the love of a sister so he left it with the occasional, veiled sugestions. He would have never imagined that his first time would be with a man even thought younger then him, if you don’t count in the time in the Abyss, then in that case was the other the older one. He slowly traced his now bare hands over the soft skin, a little smile creeping to his lips when the blonde leaned into his touch, he reminded him on a cat in some ways. His fingers danced over the faint memories of ignorant abuse before flipping them over. Vincent didn’t seem surprised at all by the action, but currently had he other things to do then to puzzle about that. Leaning down he gently licked along Vincent’s chest, mostly giving attention to the clock seal. Vincent’s skin had a faint salty taste to it, but smelled pleasantly like roses with the barest hint of blood. 

He felt his body heat raising and his blood rushing trough his body. 

Vincent bit back a moan as he felt Rufus’s tongue on his seal, but he would not be the one to succumb first so with a quick movement their positions were reversed again. 

“You learn pretty fast Duke Barma, so here is your reward.” Vincent said as he gave the other man a quick kiss. “Yamane is not my only Chain, I have also a contract with Deimos, the Queen of Hearts.” he said in amusement as he made a silencing motion with his hands to indicate that this was a secret. 

Rufus could only nod his head, there weren’t many people who could manage to handle two Chains at once without breaking, but this person did it. Any further thoughts on the theme were then broken again, he will dwell on this later, as those smirking lips cowered his in a new hungry kiss, swallowing the gasp leaving him when Vincent pushed their still clothed erections together. The feeling was something which he couldn’t fully describe, but now he understood why none of the books he had read tried to describe the feelings by such acts of intimacy, because you needed to experience it to understand. A sudden hiss escaped him when he felt his pants being pulled down and the room’s cool air hit his throbbing member, finally free from its tight prison. 

“My, my, someone is eager.” Vincent cooed, clearly pleased with himself that with so little effort he managed to arouse the stoic aristocrat and that glare made him only chuckle before kissing him again. 

Rufus wasn’t a fan of being teased which Cheryl, his long-time and only friend, loved to forget. It was not his fault that he never become intimate with anyone, himself included, and that the other man had such talented hands! Suddenly Vincent got down from him which made the duke frown in disappointment. That man hopefully didn’t decide to stop here and leave him in this embarrassing situation! 

“No need to glare at me Duke Barma, I’m not planning to end this _discussion_ with either of us unsatisfied.” Vincent replied coyly. “I want you to firstly do me a little favour, this will make things less painful for you as well, seeing that I currently have nothing nearby to use as a lubricant" at this was Rufus sure that his control slipped and that his face started to match his hair and eyes in colour “and secondly, seeing that we are mostly alone here I don’t want you to hold back any sound, I want to hear you call out my name.” finished Vincent and waited for the other to crawl over to him on all fours. 

Rufus really didn’t understand how he will manage that, but he needed to remember for what and mostly for whom he was doing this. Besides, it was nice to know that the Nightray showed some caring towards him. Finally reaching the other he reached out gingerly to trace his fingers over the others member, letting them take in all the details, the shape, the texture of his skin. He could feel Vincent’s eyes on him and it made him in a way shudder and harder. At long last Rufus finally leaned down and flicked his tongue carefully over the head before letting it wander down to the base. He could feel the blood flowing through the vein on the underside through his tongue. The little groan leaving Vincent’s lips told him that he wasn’t faring so bad at his first try, relaxing his throat he made himself ready for the next step. 

Vincent now full out moaned when the hot wetness surrounded his throbbing member. Who could have thought that the cold aristocrat could posses also such a lewd side to him? It was an even greater turn on watching him while he sucked at him like a certain idiot with a sweet fetish and his lollies. No, no need to think about that guy, that would ruin the mood...beside scarying him for life! Fisting his hands again into those soft, crimson locks the blonde pushed himself deeper into the others mouth, but still being careful asto not make him gag. He may be a sadist, but he was that only with certain people, mostly those who stand between him and Gil! The new position they were in gave Vincent also a good view on the scars marring the other man’s back, he had a faint guess that they were caused by a whip. Leaning a bit forth he gingerly kissed the ones he could reach in this position before starting to lick on three of his fingers. 

The real fun was about to start. 

Rufus tensed somewhat when he felt lips on the scars his father had given him as a reminding punishment for murdering his mother. Then come another feeling as a finger was pushed inside of him. 

“Shh, relax it will be soon better.” Vincent purred into his ear while going back to kissing his back. Rufus willed himself to relax as the second and third finger were added. He moaned around Vincent’s manhood when those fingers brushed against his sensitive buddle of nerves sending a wave of pleasure through his entire body, making Vincent moan in return while continuing to abuse his partner’s prostate. 

Every logic slipped from Rufus’s mind at the feeling of pleasure, nipping and sucking at his partner’s manhood while bucking his hips into the fingers. But all to soon the fingers witdrew and he felt two hands cupping his face and lifting his head up. 

“That is enough, now lay back down.” Vincent said in a gentle voice as he looked deeply into those lust fogged crimson eyes while wiping away the little bit of saliva dripping from the corner of the other’s mouth. 

Vincent smiled as Rufus did obediently what he was told, then pushed the other’s legs apart and positioned himself at his entrance. 

“This will hurt a bit so bear with it.” Rufus heard Vincent whisper into his ear while kissing him gently on the forehead while pushing inside. 

Rufus bit at his loverlip as the pain rushed through his body, but he willed himself to relax, it helped in a way that Vincent was whispering calming words into his ear while stroking his hair. Slowly the pain ebbed away and he pushed himself up, catching the blonde’s lips in a new heated kiss, signalling that he was ready. He watched the other smirk at him while pulling out and slamming back inside the tight heat. The pain disappeared fully and gave place to the feeling of immense pleasure and heat running through his body. 

“Ngh…Vi…ah…Vincent…” he moaned out while wrapping his arms around the other male as if he was a life line and in a way that was true because Rufus felt as if he would be drowning. 

“Ngh…s…so is it fi…ah…fine…sa…ngh say my name…do…don’t hold it in…” Vincent replied groaning as he pushed hard against the other’s prostate, earning a louder moan from his partner, picking up a steady rhythm which the other tried to take up after a short while, meeting his every trust with one of his own while demanding from the other to go harder. 

Smirking to himself he had a little idea and with a quick movement sat Vincent upright again on the bed allowing himself to go even deeper inside the shaking male's body. Naked skin against naked skin, moans growing louder as two bodies melted together in their heated dance of passion and instinct. Vincent could feel Rufus nearing his climax by the way the other man was shuddering and clawing at his back, taking one hand from his hips, which he held to steady the other in his lap, and slipped it between they hot bodies to let it wrap around the redheads weeping member. 

Rufus had since a long time ago stopped to try making his brain function again, it was time to let his body regain which was the ground why he didn’t feel any shame to moan and scream around like a cheap prostitute. He could feel the heat in his stomach spreading out further with any second and it only got stronger when he felt Vincent’s hand pumping at his member. The rhythm they both had taken up become faster as Rufus was sure that he would soon lose himself then with a last strong hit against his prostate he come on both their stomachs while screaming Vincent’s name, his tightening muscles causing the other to call out the duke’s name before his hot seed filled him and both men collapsed panting on the bed. Rufus was panting hard, he felt tired, but a strange feeling of satisfaction filled him. 

“Now this wasn’t so bad or was it?” Vincent asked after regaining his breathing again, licking his fingers clean from Rufus’s essence, which made the other male blush in embarrassment which become only worse when the other snuggled up to him. “Let's rest first and I will gladly tend to your questions.” he said while pulling the sheets over them. Rufus wanted to protest, but a wave of sudden drowsiness had hit him which made him wonder if Dormouse had returned before falling into the welcome blackness.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Groggy crimson eyes opened looking around confused asto where he was before the happenings of the day come rushing back, making the man blush. He noted that it was night and he still had a sleeping Vincent in his arms. Who would have thought that he could look so innocent while sleeping, but then he noticed something at the end of the bed which made him blink a few times to see if he could still be dreaming. The ground for this was that he had just spotted his Chain curled up beside Dormouse at the end of the bed, both sleeping peacefully.

“Let those two rest.” Vincent’s voice nearly made him jump, but he caught himself and accepted the kiss on his neck. “You can stat your questions about what kind of information you wish to get from me.” at this needed Rufus to blink again, he had fully forgotten why he agreed to sleep with the other, even thought it was something he wouldn’t mind to repeat. 

“I wanted to know who had taught you how to use the spell to open the Gates of the Abyss?” he asked, hope filling his whole being as he gazed at the other man still comfortably nestled in his arms. 

“It was a woman wearing a black hooded cape, she had long crimson hair and eyes from what I could see. She told me that she will teach me something with which I could save my brother and I listened to her. After teaching me the spell I lost sight of her, but as I wandered in the Abyss to find Gilbert I hadn’t seen her body, but she was still in the city when it sunk so she must be still there.” Vincent explained having a good guess why Rufus wanted to know this so badly that he even agreed to sleep with the Nightray. 

“Thank you.” was the only thing Rufus said as he wrapped his arms tighter around the other and giving him a kiss on the lips before both lay down again, content with the closeness of the other. _“Miranda, I know that you would not all to much prove from what I’m willing to do to get all informations which would help me finding you, but this little incident will probably not be one of those. I got again with one step closer to you, please wait for me sister, now is it my time to protect you.”_

Owari


End file.
